The Master Plan
by Zucca 101
Summary: [3rd sequel to 'Death shall never part us] Surviving 3rd class Transmetalization, Silverbolt begins to have mysterious dreams of his forgotten past. Meanwhile, Megatron plans to sequester Optimus. But this time, his ends are different...


The Master Plan.

**Prologue: What shaped I?**

The color of the world was drained. The light dim and non-reliant.

Two Maximal Peacekeeping officers held a Maximal youth, his hands stained with blood and mechanical fluid.

"I killed him!" The young one confessed, his brow furrowed in grief and sorrow. "I killed my father-in-law! He was going to do something terrible to mother! Wh-Where is she!"

_Echoing thoughts. The cry of a dying Maximal. The mech-fluid and blood on his once untarnished hands._

_He felt the thoughts stirring from… years ago. His heart/fluid pump pulsed faster, his eyes wide with terror at what he had done._

_The young Maximal rushed past the Maximal Peacekeeping officers and found the most horrific sight of his short life. His mother, torn apart, her spark fading into nothing as it failed to discharge from her mangled body. He fell to his knees, crying out in sorrow that touched the very core of all who could hear it._

"Silverbolt! Silverbolt!" The young Maximal heard. Now he was somewhere else… 

_The klaxons sang out as the crew of the Maximal frigate, Reethis, was struck by enemy fire. The pilot struggled to keep the ship stable, racing through the dense debris field surrounding the planet they orbited._

"_Primary weapons are offline, our shields are gone! Thrusters are failing!" The pilot hollered over the explosions erupting through the ship._

"_Salvus! Put us into-AUGH!" The captain's order was cut short as a sheet of metal that was blasted from the bulkhead sliced him cleanly through the middle, extinguishing his spark. _

_The young Maximal pilot looked around the smoldering bridge, realizing he was the only bridge crewman left alive. He saw the rogue Predacon battle cruiser closing in fast. _

"_No! You shall not succeed!" He vowed silently, knowing the Reethis was still full of good Maximals who did not have to die._

_He put the ship into a roll, making it appear as though they were on a death plunge towards the planet._

"_If Predacons act as any cruel being would, they will undoubtedly follow for potshots…" He thought to himself._

_The smaller Maximal ship plunged towards the planet, too broken up to survive atmospheric re-entry._

_As the Maximal pilot predicted, the Predacon ship followed, hurling laser bolts at them._

_He punched the com. "Gunnery crew, prepare aft cannons! Target their engine modules on my signal!" He ordered._

_Coolant trickled down the Maximal's forehead as he waited… then did a 180-degree spin vertically, firing off the engines at maximum burn._

_The small Maximal ship skimmed past the surprised Predacon vessel, mere meters away. _

_The Maximal pilot hit the coms. "Fire!"_

_The Reethis' undamaged rear guns opened fire on the Predacon's un-shielded engines. _

_With explosions rippling through its structure, the large Predacon ship began breaking up. When it hit the atmosphere, the impact was too great and the ship's fuel pods ruptured, making the rogue Predacon ship explode violently._

_It was then that a few crewmen rushed into the bridge. The first officer let out a huff._

"_Ensign… you just saved the ship and put an end to the danger this system's been in. That was one of the most brilliant maneuvers I've witnessed." Said the first officer._

_The Maximal pilot shook his head slowly. "No… I merely did what had to be done. I could not let my shipmates perish. I only wish the other ship could have been saved… I did not anticipate the damage would be that bad."_

_The first officer chuckled softly, patting the pilot on the shoulder. "You've done good. You're starting to talk like the old leader of the Aerialbots, Silverbolt. Truth be told, that's a maneuver he came up with. Did you know that, Salvus?"_

_The young pilot shook his head. "No sir."_

_The first officer smiled. "You may have found a new name for yourself then, Ensign Silverbolt…"_

_Silverbolt…_

_Silverbolt…_

_**Chapter 1: Future remembered**_

"Silverbolt! Wake up!" The words were real. No longer this strange dream or terrible nightmare.

Silverbolt leaned up in the bed he and Blackarachnia shared, his eyes wide, coolant staining his long fur and metallic elements. He leaned out of bed, rubbing his head achingly.

He felt a tri-clawed hand on his back between his folded wings, stroking softly. "What's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?" She asked softly.

Silverbolt stood up, his un-armored body glistening in the faint light. He silently began attaching his plating, his mind reeling after the dream.

"Silverbolt…?"

The Transmetal III Fuzor looked up at her, his gentle golden eyes touching hers.

"I am well, beloved. I simply had a jarring dream, that is all." He replied softly.

Blackarachnia let her chin rest on her hands. "Transmetal or not, you're just not a good liar."

Silverbolt sighed softly. He knew he shouldn't keep things, especially from the one he loves. He explained his dream in detail, his eyes downtrodden.

Blackarachnia's eyes lit up. "Hey! This could be part of your life on Cybertron! Maybe your memories are returning!" She exclaimed.

The look of sadness that he gave her struck her very spark.

"Why would I want to remember something so horrible…? Why was I battling Predacons? What ship was that? Who was that person? Who were killed? Why were my hands…?"

"You don't know if it was you, Silverbolt." She whispered softly. "Some bad things may have happened, but surely there were lots of good things too! What else could have made you such a noble, pure Maximal?" She asked softly, crawling out of bed, her armor plating not present as she touched his cheek softly.

He looked into her eyes, his forehead resting against hers after a moment. "You're right, love… I should stop fearing…"

"Slagging straight you should." Blackarachnia said, tossing him his chestplate.

Silverbolt caught it and affixed it into position. "I wish this transition was not so… chaotic. It is difficult to deal with."

Blackarachnia, minus her plating, crawled out of bed and hugged him warmly. "Nobody said it was gonna be an energon picnic, bowser. But you've done well. Stop selling yourself short."

Silverbolt nodded. "Again you are correct. Ah… what would I do without you, my love?"

Blackarachnia grinned. "You'd hit on that new Predacon girl, Alluvia." She said playfully.

Silverbolt rolled his eyes. "She is attractive, intelligent and supportive of her comrades, but she does little to hold a candle to that which is your radiance, Blackarachnia." He said softly, kissing her.

Blackarachnia grinned, attaching her armor plates. "I'll never grow tired of your poetic speech, Fuzzy-face."

The two shared another kiss before exiting their quarters, ready to begin another glorious Maximal day.

And ready to begin another glorious Predacon day, was Megatron.

The tall Predacon commander walked out of his quarters, swiveling his joints and flexing his arms. "Another day, another opportunity for victory." He mumbled, his daily affirmation for success.

He entered the main command section and levied himself into his chair. "Computer, location of all Predacon units." He said.

"All Predacon units in respective quarters, all units un-active." The computer helpfully said.

"I'll NOT allow sleeping in!" The purple-faced Megatron growled. "Activate waking procedures!"

He tucked balls of cloth over his 'ears' and smiled as a loud, earsplitting klaxon sounded off throughout the entire ship.

Cycles later, the Predacons stood in line before him, Inferno having forgotten to shed his pajama cap.

"That took approximately ten cycles, yeees. We'll all do better next time, won't we?" Megatron said, clacking his fingers together.

"What does my queen require?" Inferno asked in his usual worshipful tone.

"You are all aware of our little plan for Optimus, yeees?" Asked the towering Predacon leader.

Tarantulas snorted. "It was my idea."

Megatron silenced the arachnid with a menacing glare. "We have had a few changes in our policy. First, we must take the new Maximals into account, as well as the Fuzor's Transmetallization."

Alluvia sighed softly. "Isn't there something else we can do besides take someone over from the inside? It feels wrong to me… Slag him, scrap him and leave him for the rust of elements, but don't fiddle with free will."

Inferno glared at the German Shepard. "We shall use every advantage possible against the vile Maximals!" He declared, the light from the molten rock below reflecting off his new Transmetal armor.

Felony murred softly, leaning against a rail. "I don't have any qualms with it as long as I get to peek under his armor when we have our little hostile takeover."

Megatron smiled at this. The opportunity to humiliate Optimus before destroying him was tempting. "I like the way you think, miss Felony. Yeees. You may have your fun with him so long as you take care. I do not wish our old friend to have bought time. And in this case, time is everything."

Felony grinned widely, going to beast mode and licking her chops as Megatron laid out the rest of the plan. "Our success relies on absolute cooperation. Is that clear, my dear Rampage?" Megatron asked the colossal crab.

Rampage gave Megatron a deadly glare that would have melted the circuits of lesser Predacons.

"Should you fail in such an endeavor, I shall ensure your punishment is longer then a simple… squeeze." Megatron said, that last word emphasized by a crush of the old spark-box.

Rampage howled in agony, clutching his chest.

Alluvia rushed over, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Rampage met her eyes, his first impulse to push her away. His empathy spoke miles to him about her as her compassion touched his mind. He blinked, getting to his feet. "As well as can be expected." He said softly.

Alluvia nodded slowly, stepping back in line.

Megatron raised an eyebrow curiously and Rampage sensed his devious mind at work, wondering if Rampage had another weakness to exploit.

Rampage knew that it would be a great deal of pain for both him and the new Predacon if he returned such attention. For her sake, he glared at her, making her shrink back against Loco.

Megatron noted this and gave a small sigh before continuing with his plans…

Chapter 2: The Ethics of War 

Alluvia sat in her quarters, slumped over, her chin resting on her fist. Her mind was troubled about her comrades. So many of them seemed so… wrong.

True, she found Loco, Felony and Quickstrike to be fairly tolerable, but all the others, especially the Transmetal II raptor, frightened her.

As for Rampage, she pitied him more then anything else. She felt it was cruel to enslave someone against his or her will.

Ironically, she was in such a position herself.

She had a few hours to kill before Megatron's big plan went into action. She began reading from her terminal, studying the local geological tidbits, especially regarding the area around the base.

She was disturbed. According to the data she'd found, cross-referenced with her geological know-how, she discovered that the base would collapse into the molten rock in about two years. Sooner if an earthquake struck.

She filed a swiftly written, hastily compiled report and put it in Megatron's computer for him to find, then relaxed back on her bunk, her mind returning to her earlier troubles.

The door slid open and Felony stepped in, her long red hair trailing her like a comet. "Knock knock?"

Alluvia looked up. "Come on in."

The vixen walked in and leaned against the vacant wall, arms crossed over her chest. "Talk to me, girl." She said. "You look really bummed."

Alluvia sighed. She felt a little intimidated by the other Predacon femme's confidence and suave nature, but it seemed to be a front for something hidden. How she knew this, she had no idea.

"I don't like our commander's strategy… For one thing, it relies on too many un-reliable variables. Secondly, I don't like the idea of subjugating someone's free will, even if he is the enemy." Alluvia said.

Felony shrugged. "Yeah, but the shoe fits the crime as far as I'm concerned."

Alluvia looked up at the other femme. "What crime is that?"

Felony looked squarely at the German Shepard. "Think about it, girl! They've holed up in that volcano and have a gun on our ancestors! They could pop em' off at any minute. The ethics of war may not be good for daily life, hon, but it's the only rule we can follow when we're fightin' for our lives."

Alluvia summoned her sound intellect to the verbal battleground. "The ethics of war? That's a contradiction Felony, and I won't insult your intelligence by saying you don't know that. They could have 'popped them off' at any time. If they were rushed as Megatron says they were, they'd have made a point to kill our forerunners long before you and I came into this. I don't think our leader is being entirely honest with us."

Felony rubbed her chin, her brow furrowed. "You got a point there… But what about the time I was shot at by that overgrown housecat when I said I was a Predacon? It was like he was geared to put the hurt on me."

Alluvia sighed, shrugging. "That's the biggest doubt. Also when that big, wolfish thing with wings trapped Loco and I. He took Quickstrike… Loco and I were lucky to get out of there in one piece."

Felony raised a brow. "Somethin' don't add up though. If he was as tough and quick as you said he was, he could've easily caught you two. Sounds like he just chose not to."

Alluvia shrugged. "He had his hands full with Quickstrike."

Felony leaned back, still not quite convinced.

Both Pred women snapped to attention as the klaxon sounded off in the corridors. "Sounds like it's time for our morally corrupt mission." Alluvia said in resignation.

Felony gave the smaller female a pat on the head. "Don't sweat it, sugah'. We'll have this behind us sooner then you can say energon frappe."

Alluvia mumbled something under her breath, following the taller femme outside and into the corridor.

Rampage sat in his chamber, brooding silently. His tortured heart spun in many directions.

"It's without hope. She would no more open her heart to me then my old friend Depth Charge would stop his vendetta. My one chance, my one hope of ever being understood was destroyed when that cursed, holier-then-thou Maximal butted in. I swear on Transmutate's spark that he will suffer… I destroyed him once and I shall do it again. Yes. It will get my mind off Alluvia."

The door to his chamber opened and he stood up, glaring at whomever it was that disturbed his thoughts.

Tarantulas entered discreetly, and Rampage could sense his apprehension. He still feared the towering Transformer; ever since he was ripped apart the day Rampage was unleashed.

He hid it well though. His devious eyes met Rampage's squarely.

"Explain, in detail please, why I should restrain myself from dismembering you?" Rampage said softly.

Tarantulas snorted, though the gesture was hollow. "I have a proposition for you, crab." Rasped the Predacon scientist.

Rampage laughed coldly. "What could you possibly offer me, spider, besides a tasty spark?"

He loved sensing the arachnid's fear.

"I know how you can get rid of your nemesis." He said simply. "I'll give you the key if you agree to certain… loyalties."

Rampage smiled, but there was absolutely nothing pleasant about it.

"What benefit do you gain from this, little spider?" He asked.

Tarantulas winced, again underestimating the brilliance of the psychotic immortal.

"Why, only your reliance when I overthrow our dear friend, Megatron. I can help you regain your spark." Tarantulas said, glad to have a leg up in the conversation.

Rampage's eyes remained emotionless, though he felt a surge of opportunity.

"How do you plan to regain my spark?" The crab asked.

Tarantulas sniggered. "That's for me to know, and you not to." He cackled, then leapt for the door as Rampage grabbed for him. He danced to the door and flung it open.

"Think about it, crab. You know you want the freedom to exact your revenge on that wretched Fuzor!" Tarantulas snapped, slamming the door.

Rampage pounded the floor angrily, and then got to his feet.

"Very well, spider-brains. But when I regain my spark, yours is the first I'll feast on." He said darkly.

Chapter 3: Flights of Fancy turned Dark Designs 

Optimus Primal was out for a flight, accompanying Silverbolt. The Fuzor had to slow down at times, as even the mighty scramjets Optimus had couldn't compete with the Vok hyper-jets in Silverbolt's wings.

Bounder was also with them in her vehicle mode, which unlike most of the others was quite different from her beast mode.

Her body shifted to become more aerodynamic, her head shifted to become pointy and her body erected while wings unfolded from her shoulders and legs, her tail and feet revealing jets.

She slightly resembled an indigo, kangarooish F-15.

"Oi! What are we grubbin' for around here, mates? Methinks Megatramp isn't around this section." She hollered.

Silverbolt kept silent, his eyes carefully surveying the terrain.

"Well, we won't know that until we search. This place is out of range of our sensors, so we have to scout manually." Optimus said.

Bounder grinned. "Whatever you say, hot-bot."

Optimus sighed and would have rolled his eyes, were he in mech-form.

"Approaching the end of this sector." Silverbolt reported, his jets hissing quietly as he soared alongside Optimus and Bounder.

Optimus had a pang in his chest, that split-second sensation of something terribly wrong. "I think we're done here, Maximals. Back to base." He said.

Bounder glanced at him. "But we 'aven't finished the patrol…"

Optimus sighed. "I know. Something's not right."

Silverbolt activated his comms. "Silverbolt to base, what is your status?"

Rattrap's voice crackled over the comms. "Nothin's up back at da' ranch, bird-dog. Why ya' askin'?"

"Nevermind, Rattrap. Just keep your eyes open. Optimus anticipates some manner of problem." Silverbolt said. "Bring the base to security level three and perform a full diagnostic. Scout patrol out."

Optimus would have issued the very same order if given the chance. He knew he should have been proud to have an aspiring leader in his midst, but it didn't rub him well. He didn't want to tell Silverbolt not to issue orders when he felt the need, but he also didn't want to lose the trust and command of the Maximals. He knew his responsibility and he would live up to it.

Optimus blasted ahead, Silverbolt and Bounder following close behind.

Before Optimus could activate his broadband sensors, the Maximal/Autobot hybrid shuddered as bolts of energy lashed against his heavy armor plating.

"You're all mine, purty' monkey!" Felony shouted as she transformed into beast mode, then to her vehicle mode. Her legs extended out and became wings which drew back. Her tail formed a high-energy thrust coil and the rest of her body and head became more streamlined and sleek. She'd transformed into a small spacefighter.

Felony flew up at Optimus, laser canons under her wings unleashing highly-focused bolts of light which chewed into Optimus's armor.

Silverbolt and Bounder saw the attack and rushed to help their leader. Silverbolt launched a pair of heat-seeking feather missiles while Bounder fired machine guns mounted under her vehicle mode's fuselage.

Optimus spun around and began firing his powerful blasters at Felony as well.

So far, six and a half seconds had passed since the initial attack.

Between the fire of Optimus and Bounder, and the missile striking her aft section, Felony pulled off, a trail of black smoke indicating her destination, her home base.

"Looks like we showed tha' lil' tramp a thing or two, oi?" Bounder exclaimed.

Optimus groaned, his internal systems already repairing the damage to his armor, but it would take CR immersion to repair completely.

Silverbolt looked to Optimus worriedly. "Are you alright, Optimus?" He asked, nearing the 'cockpit' of Optimus' scramjet.

Optimus would nod if he could. "Yes, but I don't think I'll have enough power to make it back to base. I'll take it on foot from here. You and Bounder go back and see if anything's wrong. Something doesn't feel right…"

Silverbolt shook his head. "We won't leave you sir… Here, allow me to carry you."

Optimus was doubtful. "Are you sure, Silverbolt? Can you handle it?"

Without another word, Silverbolt floated over Optimus, his legs extending down and latching on to various handholds just as the Maximal Captain's jets coughed and died with a puff of smoke.

Silverbolt's jets groaned in protest as he carried the huge burden, but he was able to fly and still keep up with Bounder.

Optimus would have shaken his head in disbelief. "That's incredible, Silverbolt. Looks like that Transmetal energy grants you more then we thought."

Silverbolt smiled. "You would do the same for me, Optimus. For any of us."

The trio landed at the base with no incident.

Optimus looked about cautiously. "Something's not right." He said softly.

Silverbolt let his senses expand. He closed his eyes and began… _feeling _things. The sensation nearly sundered his spark. The concept so alien to a Transformer, invaded and permeated his mind. It wasn't looking, or mass-sensing, or detecting a particular energy signature, it was _feeling. _

When he felt, he sensed hostile minds but a few meters away. "Optimus! Down!" He cried, but a few moments too late.

A small object glowing bright struck Optimus directly on the place that Felony had struck. Without his armor there, a tiny arachnid unit had no trouble digging into Optimus and finding its way to his spark-chamber…

Optimus twitched momentarily. Silverbolt fired off with his carbine, striking Tarantulas directly between the eyes, sure to give him a nasty headache later.

"They're retreating already?" Bounder mumbled. "That don't sit right wi' me. Hey, Hotbot, you think they're running for good?"

Optimus swiveled around, his eyes glancing at particular objects. The defense turrets, the doors, his fellow Maximals. Almost as if he was getting his bearings.

"But of course." Optimus snapped off in a raspy voice.

Silverbolt and Bounder shot him a glance.

"Optimus?" Silverbolt inquired. "What did you say?"

Optimus facepalmed. "Sorry… everyone."

Bounder nudged Optimus. "What's wrong, big-boy?"

Optimus leered at Bounder, optics glancing over her figure shamelessly.

"Nothing wrong here, woman." Said Optimus.

Silverbolt looked at Optimus suspiciously. "Are you well?"

Optimus held his head in his hand. "I think I may have a bug of some… manner." He said normally.

Silverbolt scowled. "That treacherous arachnid appears to have conceived a virus. It is my recommendation that you enter the CR chamber with all haste."

Optimus shook his head. "I'm fine. My internals can handle it. Always have before." Optimus said, the last line rather ruefully.

Silverbolt sighed. "I know that you and I have, as of late, had problems. But that does not mean that I am trying to commandeer the Maximals. It is my advice that you go into the chamber for repairs right away. We have no way of telling what the possible effects of…"

Optimus cut him off. "Well it's my advice to you, you wet-nosed freak, that you shut up and go find yourself an outhouse to burn your tail in! I am very much disgusted with you and your attempts to lead that I've half a mind to deactivate you and place your spark in storage. Oh, I wonder how the rest of Cybertron will react to you having such a body? The scientific community would love to get their hands on a freak like you. Dissecting you would bring a great deal of insight into how Cybertronians can heal even better then CR chambers. Think of how many lives could be saved. Yes, yes… think, for once in your measly life."

Optimus grumpily stomped into the base, leaving Silverbolt standing outside with a hurt expression.

Chapter 4: Unsettling development 

Rattrap spotted Optimus clomping in and came up to him.

"What da' heck was all dat' business with Bolt? You just chewed him out just fer' showing concern." Rattrap said in his Bronx dialect he'd picked up living in New York on Earth for his first seventeen years of life.

Optimus glared at him furiously. "You keep your trap shut. That mutt's had enough chances to apologize to me. I shall no longer take more slag from his mutated hide."

Rattrap looked at his leader like he'd just been slapped. "Boss-monkey? What's gotten under yer' skidplate?"

Optimus's glare was murderous. "I shall not tell you a second time, you filthy midget. Speak again and suffer."

Rattrap looked helplessly at the titanic Maximal leader. "Neva' mind, Optimus. I'm sure you've got a perfectly good reason fer' it." He said dismissively.

Optimus snorted and clomped off to his quarters.

Waspinator entered not too long afterwards and waved cheerfully to Optimus.

"Is Waspinator intruding?" He asked, floating up to hover above Optimus' shoulder.

"Buzz off, weakling." Optimus mumbled, swatting Waspinator with his hand.

Waspinator whimpered, picking himself up off the floor.

"Why Optimus Primal so grouchy? Why make doggy-bot depressed?" Waspinator asked meekly.

Optimus looked down at Waspinator and growled. "Because he's a disgusting and revolting piece of slag that happened to be brought back due merely to circumstances out of everyone's control, thanks to a certain un-namable Predacon!" Optimus roared. "I highly suggest you drag your ugly, thieving hide out of here before I find it in my heart to forgive Megatron and send you his head as a peace offering!"

Waspinator ran from the room, whimpering and sobbing.

Optimus huffed, turning to his console.

"Activate journals, voice-code Optimus Primal."

"Optimus Primal, voiceprint confirmed. Activating Captain's logs."

"Date um… date 23.10.2689."

Somewhere a few miles away in a small crevice, surrounded by energy signature dampeners, a tall mechanical body shell held the Predacon Tarantulas, who was interfaced directly to Optimus Primal from the arachnid unit Tarantulas shot at him.

"I still can't discern how that wretched Silverbolt was able to spot you with your stealth device. No other Maximal has seen you before." Megatron said as the tarantula rubbed the spot on his head where he'd been hit.

"Because he is a Transmetal III now, Megatron. His abilities are unknown, but seem to include enhanced sensors of some kind." Tarantulas explained.

"Hmm all the more reasons to have our new and improved Optimus dispose of him." Megatron mumbled. "H you found the entry yet?" He asked impatiently.

Tarantulas, plugged into the fake body shell with the visors over his eyes let out a hissing cackle. "I have indeed!"

Megatron smiled broadly and began laughing. "It is only a matter of time then…" He said promisingly.

Alluvia sighed softly, working at a diagnostic terminal they'd set up at the station in the cave. "Doesn't feel right." She mumbled, making sure Megatron's audio receivers didn't pick her up.

Felony emerged from the makeshift repair chamber. "Well? How'd it go?" She asked, still eager to get her hands on Optimus.

Megatron smirked. "It went so well, that not only will we have control of the Ark by sunset, but we'll have also destroyed our enemy's faction from the inside out."

All Predacons, Alluvia aside, reveled in the news and joined his wicked laughter that echoed off the dark, shadowy walls of the cavern…


End file.
